


She is the Sunlight

by FantasyWriter16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead-Reader, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter16/pseuds/FantasyWriter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(One-shot)<br/>Levi x reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is the Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first “Attack on Titans” x Reader fanfiction and I really hope that I was able to capture Levi’s personality.  
> I haven’t finished watching the show yet (in fact, I’m on episode 12) but I already knew of Levi because of my friends “informing/spoiling” me.  
> But besides that, enjoy the story… and if you find any errors, please comment… but be nice about it. :)
> 
> Song lyrics (in italic): She is the Sunlight by Trading Yesterday.

_she is tomorrow  
And I am today_

The day was beginning to be eclipsed by the darkness of the night, as the soldiers returned back to the HQ after a long and restless day of fighting and defending their territory against the blood-thirsty monsters called Titans. Countless lives were ripped apart as their proof of existence was now painted across the countless walls that were dyed red in their blood; their bodies, some found… some never to be seen again.

As night finally took over the sky, the unharmed soldiers returned to their rooms… praying for a sleep filled with nothing, rather than to hear the sounds and cries of their fallen allies. One soldier quickly, but quietly returned to his room before calmly plopping onto the chair—his steel gray eyes never removing from the sight of the glorious moon shining its soft and timid light through his window. Depression began to plague his mind and, ultimately, his body once more as his tears were threatening to fall. His bitter, stale reality closing in on him: He lost… the titans won; not the war, but they succeed in destroy his life once again—this time, more painful than before.

The love of his life, the one who completed his heart… was gone, murdered before his eyes. His promise that was held tightly with her, instantly shattered as soon as she gasped her last and final breath before her blood was splattered across the empty sky and some, even landing on his face. That person… the love of his life… 

Was you.

In that final moment of your time being on earth, he remembered you sadly smiled at him and said something to him before your violent and breathtaking death shattered your precious life.  
“Live… live and fight for another day.”  
Those were your last words to him: the words that would forever be etched into the back of his mind. It was as if you foresaw the future and knew that he would bury his heart into sadness—it was as if your last dying words were there to comfort him in some way.

…They say that the dead can never talk amongst the grave—but you and your words were proving that statement dead wrong. Your words were loud and sweet-filling in his ears: it was a soft yet cruel reminder that he had to move forward and live for not only him, but for you and humanity. While his mind was plagued with the thoughts of your last and dying words, the door to his room creaked open, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Without turning around, he addressed the intruder—knowing full well who it was, “What is it Erwin?”

“Just here to check up on you… that’s all.” Replied Erwin as he didn’t want to upset Levi further but was slightly worried that Levi would do something that would either harm himself or others around… something that would could be drastically dreaded and filled with regret. Something like--

“What? You thought that I would do something stupid… such as commit suicide?” questioned Levi as he slowly got up from his chair as he refuse to face Erwin. The thought of cheating out his own life disgusted him; True, he was guilty that the thought had plagued his mind before… but knowing that you were still beside him, asking and pleading for him to live on and fight… suicide wasn’t going to be an option.  
Erwin was taken aback by that question—it was as if this man could read the minds of others. Judging from the silence that now consumed the room, the answer was clear. Deciding to break the silence, Levi turned around, finally facing Erwin and spoke out, “I wouldn't dare to take my own life—especially now, knowing that her soul still counts on me to resolve her wish. I will continue to fight the titans until my last breath sings upon the earth.”

_And if loving her is_  
Is heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
That I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
Cause she is the healing  
And I am the pain 

Day quickly came and went as noon was now setting in; soldiers armed with their gears headed out into the battlefield, ready to resume their mission and try to win humanity the victory they so desperately craved. …Long and agonizing moments passed as titans began to fall one-by-one, but at a much slower pace compared to the hundreds to soldiers that were expiring on the battlefield. Levi managed to support the cause of decreasing the numbers of titans with his powerful and deadly skills… until another titan, appearing from what seems to be from the unknown abyss, smacked the unprepared Levi across the war-plagued field before his short and dangerous flight ended with his body crashing again the wall.

His body, slumped and now terribly injured, managed to get the courage to stand on his feet before glaring in to the eyes of the titan… and not just any titan. It was the same bastard that shattered his life forever and stolen yours—it was the smiling face titan that killed you. Damned with the thought of falling prey to same titan that took your precious life, he reached for his swords… but only to realize that, not only his swords, his whole entire equipment, was now severely damaged and completely unusable.

“Damn it!” Levi cursed under his breath—his death was sure in the midst of happening. But before all of his hope was gone, the gently wind blew across the field, carrying the familiar sweet scent that reminded him of you. His sense were drowned for a moment before snapping back into reality when his ears heard the titan fall and crash onto the earth. Unaware of what just happened, he glanced at his surroundings before laying his eyes on the sight of a young woman… that strongly resembled you.

“___--_____” Levi stuttered in disbelief as the woman who wore your face turned around and faced him.

“Incorrect Captain. My name is Serena… ________ was my younger twin sister.” Serena replied as Levi’s eyes widen in shock. You never mentioned to him that you had a sibling, let alone that you were a twin! The woman named Serena took notice of his face and came to a small conclusion, “I see that my sister neglected to inform you of my presence—heh, that’s sounds like her.” Serena remarked as a sad but gentle smile crept upon her face.

“…How did you know that I was in trouble?” asked Levi.

“She told me…” Serena simply replied as she slowly turned her back on Levi before looking at the fading sunlight, “Even if she gone… even if she can’t physically be here. Her presence will always stay with us—especially you. As long as the sun shines and the wind blows, she’ll be there for you.”

“…” Levi remained silent for a moment as he closed his eyes and listened to the wind. Suddenly, the wind carried that same sweet and warm-filled presence that belonged to you and gently cradled Levi; comforting and embracing him softly as he could’ve sworn that he heard you’re gentle voice confessing to him,

“My sweetest love… know fully well, that I will always love you.”

A tear silently crawled down his cheek as he finally acknowledged the truth that you’re twin just told him. She was right… you were still here—holding, loving and watching over him—giving him your tender strength to go on living and fighting in this world. For him and the humanity that rested on their victory.

_Cause she is the sunlight  
And the sun is gone_


End file.
